OneShot Michelangelo
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: When Splinter endeavors to teach Michelangelo an important lesson about table manners, Mikey ends up taking out his whole family with one shot.


Title: "One-Shot Michelangelo"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: When Splinter endeavors to teach Michelangelo an important lesson about table manners, Mikey ends up taking out his whole family with one shot.  
Warnings: Warped Humor  
Disclaimer: All characters mentioned within and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He was in the midst of enjoying his gooey, cheesy, meat-filled pizza when the bubbling sensation began low in his stomach. His eyes went wide with worry. He glanced at his father and then around at his brothers as he fought to keep his beak shut. His beak trembled, and he put a hand over it.

"Michelangelo!"

His eyes shot to his Sensei, who sat at the end of the table. "Do not do that." At his father's stern command, he nodded but remained at a loss as the pressure built, driving up from his stomach into his chest. His beak trembled, and again he looked wildly around. If he left the table, he would not be allowed to return for a while, but if he did not, he was going to explode, and that would mean . . . Bile shot into his throat at the mere thought of the horror that awaited him.

In desperation, Michelangelo sucked his head into his shell. The pressure released instanteously, but it sent Mikey spinning. Protests rang out amongst his brothers as he knocked first into the table, sending the pizza box flying, and then into each of them. When he finally came to a stop, the loud clearing of the throat whose discipline he feared more than any other filled him with fear.

"Michelangelo!"

Mikey peeked cautiously of his protective shell. "Hum, yes, Sensei?"

"Look at the mess you've made!" The rat's tail whipped sharply through the air, and Mikey gulped as he forced his gaze to follow the direction his father's cane pointed in. His three brothers were sitting on their shells, as well, all glaring at him. Pizza was scattered throughout the small kitchen, and only Leonardo had managed to save his slice by piercing it with one of his katanas. Raphael's was splattered across his face while Donatello's had somehow ended up on top of his shell.

Michelangelo winced and slowly turned his pleading eyes back to his father. He winced doubly when he noticed the slice of pizza sitting on top of his head. Leonardo had gotten away with dropping pizza on Splinter only once before, and Mikey knew he didn't stand a chance of doing so. "Hum, sorry?" he managed to squeak out.

"Sorry does not cover it, son," Splinter returned, his tail again cutting through the air.

"Hum, I -- huh, that is -- I didn't belch at the table!" Mikey cried in desperation. "I did it in my shell!"

Splinter sighed. "That is true," he relented, "but you have still created a chaotic mess. You will clean the kitchen after you give me twenty flips, starting now."

Michelangelo sighed but knew better than to press his father, especially after ruining every one's supper. His beak trembled again as he thought of the wonderful pizza he'd now probably not even get another taste of! Whatever was left was certain to be cleaned up by his brothers long before he finished his flips. He stood to attention, performed the first flip, and then looked pitifully back at his father with tears springing in his dark eyes. "I know I did wrong, Master Splinter, -- I failed to control it --, but do I really have to eat sushi for the rest of the week?"

Splinter sighed. "It would do you a world of good, my son -- "

Michelangelo was unable to stop the thoroughly disgusted expression that contorted his face. " -- but it is a most difficult lesson you are striving to learn, and I understand why you chose the path you did tonight. For that reason, my child, I will allow you to continue with your incessant pizza meals, but from now on, ask to be excused for such and it will be granted temporarily."

"But, Sensei, what about my diet?" At Splinter's raised eyebrow, Mikey quickly flipped a second time and then a third before his father answered.

"We shall work on that at another time, my son, after you have mastered this current lesson that is of such necessity you learn." Splinter sighed wearily as he reached a paw up to the cheese that slid over his furry head and then licked the gooey, but delectable, mess off of his fingers.

**The End**


End file.
